The Switch
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory, Aka Natasha mad Tony'S very bad week, in which their egos make it worse after Loki's little prank. How will Natasha vs Tony turn out? Especially when their in each other's bodies. Please read the rating! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Switch Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. READ THE RATING, its way higher then usual for a reason. I just wanted to write a fun little story compared to all the serious stories I wrote. Enjoy!

Tony Starks Pov

The night before everything was fine in the tower, just fine. Steve was out doing whatever he did. Natasha and Clint were resting after their long mission together. Thor was doing- ok nevermind I really didn't care what everyone was doing and I didn't really know, but the point was I was fine.

Then I just decided to take a short little nap and I woke up, with boobs. And yes the perky kind, if some guy should know it was me.

I quickly sat up in my dazed and confused state. I looked down, at my luckily, fully clothed body.

I recognized the room, why did I recognize the room? I searched for a mirror, finding a small one on the other side. I walked over and looked into it, oh crap. No, no, no, no, no. I was so dead, I didn't even do this but I knew I was so dead. In the mirror I saw a redhead and with green eyes peering back. Natasha was gonna kill me.

What the hell did I do to deserve this? And how did this even happen more importantly! I debated between just going back to sleep, but that seemed so weird being in, well a girls body. Option 2 was to go to go find Natasha, aka my body, and figure this out together. Neither option really made me feel secure.

All of sudden I heard a very load scream, "Tony Stark, you are in so much trouble!" It was weird hearing my own voice scream down the hall.

Natasha was threw the door open, and by the look on my face I could she was mad. I held up my hands, "Before you say anything it wasn't me, I didn't do anything!"

She laughed, "So I'm just suppose to believe we just randomly switched bodies, just remember just because we swapped I didn't catch your dumbness."

I glared, "You know it would probably be best if we worked together to fix the problem at hand, it's not like I want to be stuck in your body!"

"Is that a insult Stark? If anything I wouldn't want to be stuck in your stupid body!" Natasha snapped back.

Ok, I see how that could have been taken as a insult.

"So are we suppose to do now?" I asked, changing the subject.

Natasha then went I opened one of her draws to take out a piece of paper, "Here, right down everyone you pissed off in the last week, and we can figure out who did this. Or should I get the phone book and you could just cross out anyone you didn't piss off? That might take less time."

I rolled my eyes. "Stark, don't roll your eyes at me in my Body," Natasha warned me.

"Well your the one who's basically yelling at herself," I told her as I rolled my eyes again just to annoy her.

"Hey Natasha, Fury wants to debrief us again about the mission," Clint said as he walked in Natasha's room with his arms crossed.

I just awkwardly changed a glance with Natasha, aka my body.

"We'll go Natasha," I said smirking.

My body gave me a glare, "Clint, Tony and I switched bodies."

Clint looked at Natasha and then me. And then he bursted out laughing.

"Not funny," I reminded him, errrr I hated Natasha's voice.

"I'm sorry guys," Clint said in between the laughs, "It's so ironic that the iconic playboy ends up in a woman's body." This situation was awkward.

Natasha looked so annoyed, which was easy to pull off in my body, "We just have to find the person who did this and make them reverse it."

Clint continued to laugh, "How are you gonna find Karma and make them reverse it?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't Karma it was just me," a random voice said.

All three of looked around the room to see who the voice was, our eyes stopped at one of the corners.

"Loki, what are you doing," I whined in Natasha's voice.

"What he means to say is whatever you did undo it," Natasha said aggressively.

Loki laughed, "its out of my hands now. You'll change back in a week, but for every person you tell a Week is added. Oh hello, Agent Barton."

After Loki told us about the terms he disappeared. "Well it looks like we're stuck like this," I sighed, I mean it wasn't gonna be that bad being trapped in Natasha's body.

"Ok, ground rules," Natasha announced, "No looking at my body when changing, When you use the bathroom don't look, and count yourself lucky it's not that time of month. No telling anybody else, I don't need another week. Also no feeling my Body, no exceptions."

I laughed, "Way to take all the fun out of it Romanoff. Anyways I'm not worried, it's a lot easier to be a guy then a girl."

Natasha fake laughed, "Stark you can shut up because being a girl is way harder."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, by the end of the week you'll never want to leave my body."

Vision came through the wall, "Captain America has told me to tell you dinner is ready, take your time to come, we can wait." Vision then went back through the wall, was he ever gonna learn to use the door?

Natasha's attitude completely changed, "Tony, I'll help you pick out clothes to change into out of those sweats." She then kicked Clint out the room and went through the draws. She handed me a pile of clothes and said, "Put these on."

As changed the underwear of the clothes she gave me felt weird, didn't girls just wear thongs? "Natasha, the Underwear feels weird."

"It's just panties Tony, put it on," she said back.

"Ok I'm done, lets go," I told her.

"Woah, Tony did you not put a bra on?" She asked.

I was hoping she wouldn't notice, "It was a little too complicated, come on we're gonna late to dinner and we don't need them to ask questions."

Dinner was awkward to say the less, usually I was the one talking the most, but if Natasha said more then five words they would know something was up.

Across the table Natasha was smirking in my body for some reason, she then reached in her pocket causally and pressed something.

The underwear she gave me started vibrating, that little spy, I knew those panties were not normal. Luckily, no one heard the vibrating, but she kept turning it on and off which I guess was better then having a full on orgasm in front of everyone at the table. After I quickly finished eating I excused myself I went to Natasha's room, I was going crazy.

I could tell Natasha was following me.

Once we were in her room I turned around and slapped her. Since she was technically a guy, it was ok.

"You know you just technically slapped your own body," she said to me smirking.

"Give me the remote," I said desperately.

She pretended to think about it before saying, "I don't think so."

I looked her in the eyes, "Seriously Natasha, your body is gonna lose it if you don't let me-"

"You know my closet needs to be organized, I like my clothes by color," she suggested, "If you do it right I might turn the vibrator on for good and let you reach it completely."

"Natasha I can't wait that long," I explained to her.

"Ok, well then your not gonna get it at all." She laughed.

This was humiliating, but I got up and headed to her closet.

•••

I walked to Clint's room, hoping he wasn't asleep and I freaked the door open.

He was in bed, "Natasha? I mean Tony. What are you doing?"

I cleared my throat, "I need your help, to get revenge on Natasha, and show her how hard it is to be a guy."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading, it's weird to right a fun non serious for Once. Have a good rest of the night. Reviews = faster chapters


	2. Chapter 2

The Switch chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. I hope you like this chapter. ;) beware this story might be a little mature for you

Tony's Pov

I woke up early, the time Natasha usually wakes up, and put a robe over my outfit. Hopefully, she still got up the same time in my body.

Clint and I had been working on a plan, to get revenge on Natasha for the whole vibrating incident.

As I walked in the kitchen to see Clint and Natasha at the table, "Hey guys," I said while trying not to smile.

"Why are you wearing my robe?" Natasha said while raising my eyebrow. "Because it's comfy, and technically it's mine," I said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm gonna make coffee."

"I've got," Clint said causally, "I could use a cup anyways too." Clint then got up to walk to the back of the kitchen to turn the coffee pot on. I walked over to him, checked to make sure Natasha wasn't looking, and I slipped Clint the pills.

Clint smirked and put them in the cup of coffee, "Here you go Nat."

"Aren't you having coffee too?" Natasha asked Clint. "Nah i changed my mind, I'll see you two later cause this dude has plans," Clint told us before he left.

I pulled out the pan to make bacon, Natasha was gonna feel those pills any minute.

I side glanced to my left as I put the oven on to see the expression on her face become flustered as she pulled her shirt down over to cover the top of the shorts she was wearing.

"You know what I usually do when I cook bacon?" I questioned her.

She rolled her eyes, I hated when she did that in my body, "I don't really care, but your gonna tell me anyways."

I smiled, "Well I like to take my shirt off cause the stove gets too hot, but I can't do that now, so I'm just gonna air out a bit." I slipped off Natasha's robe to reveal myself wearing a tight latex suit. It was black and it highlighted every single one of Natasha's curves, I knew my bodies weaknesses well.

Once she saw me she almost chocked on her coffee. "What do you think your doing?" She asked.

I flipped my hair, "oh, it's just something I pulled out of my closet. Do you want some Bacon?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Sure why not, I'm sure you body is use to eating that type of crap."

I picked up a plate of bacon, but on the way for the table I purposely dropped the plate. "Opps, how clumsy of me," I said as I bent down to pick up the plate, while making sure Natasha had a good view of the behind.

"Luckily it didn't break, I say as fake as it could sound.

I then made to the table, but purposely tripped over the leg of it to land in Natasha's, aka my, lap.

"Tony get off," she said urgently. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows, "Why, are you having a little problem down their?" I said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Damn you Tony," she said as she threw me off and headed to her, my, bedroom.

I smiled, the games were just getting started and my plan was over yet, so I followed her to the bedroom. I need her to think I was willing to help her with any problem she had.

To be continued.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Reviews= faster updates ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The Switch Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Tony Stark (in Natasha's body) Pov

I slowly walked to My room slowly strutting in black heels and the tight latex suit. I smiled to myself, this was gonna be fun.

I opened the door to my room slowly to see my body sitting on the bed. She saw me open the door, "Tony, leave now, I'm not kidding."

I walked up to her making sure I shook my hips. "Come on Natasha. It'll be fun, trust me," I told her as I slowly walked over to bed right after i closed to door till it was at a crack.

"It's basically like having sex with ourselves," I explained to her. She scoffed, "Which is even more creepy. One I would never sleep with you and two I would never sleep with you while you were trapped in my body."

I could see she was having hard time resisting, I was so gonna regret this later. I pushed her down on the bed and started kissing her as I got on top of her. I dug my nails into her cheek as I pushed her up against the headboard. I knew my body was feeling steamy now. With one hand I took her shirt off to reveal my abs and with the other hand, as I continued to kiss her, I opened up the draw next to the bed and pulled something out which i hid behind my back without her noticing.

The lights in my bedroom were always set on dim, that way I never had to worry about creating a mood.

As Natasha was still enchanted and distracted by kissing I move her hand against the headboard before I swiftly used the pair of handcuffs to cuff both hands to the headboard.

She finally realized I was doing something and looked at me confused. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily as she tried to get her hands off the headboard, but they wouldn't budge.

I got off the bed and swiftly pulled her pants down till she was in my boxers. She kicked her feet around trying to get off the bed.

I held a finger to my face, "I have just the thing for that," I told her as I walked over to another draw and got some rope. I then tied her legs to a corner of the bed, one at a time so that she couldn't move them anymore. "Tony cut the crap," she said fiercely in my voice.

"What crap?" I asked innocently as I moved my finger up her leg slowly which made her shiver. "Not so easy being a guy is it?" I asked her.

"Untie me now Tony! I'm serious," she yelled at me.

"Oh, I completely forgot I have a surprise for you," I then crouched under my bed and pulled something out. "Surprise!" I yell smiling as I pulled a flyswatter and use it to hit her right in the nuts. She groaned and yelled in pain, "Tony, don't you ever do that again." I tilted my head, "Do what? This," I then swatted her again harder. She yelled even louder. This almost made up for the vibrator incident. "Tony, stop," she said assertively. "What's my name," I asked smirking.

"Tony, it's Tony," she tells me in my voice.

"No its Natasha, I want you to call me Natasha," I tell her.

"Tony are you cra-" she started.

I then swatted her again in that spot causing her to yell.

"Natasha! Your name is Natasha!" She told me desperately.

"Now that's a good boy, too bad," I then swatted her the hardest I could.

"Well I could use a break and you could use a lesson, so being tied up for a hour isn't so bad right?" I asked laughing, "See you later." I then walked out of the room smiling, Tony 1 and Natasha 1, I couldn't leave it tied could I?

Authors Note: this story is out of control, I need to stop :/


	4. Chapter 4

The Switch Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Tony Stark Pov

"Are you sure we can do this?" I asked curiously as I pulled my body into another deep kiss.

"Come on Tony, how many lines have you crossed in your life. This one isn't even that bad!" She exclaimed as pulled my shirt off.

"Hooking up with each other while we're in each other's bodies seems like crossing the lines to me," I explained to her.

"Nah, it'll be fine," she reassured my as she tried to unhook her bra on me.

"Smile," a voice said as we blinded by a flash.

"Clint!" We both screamed annoyed together, "What the hell!" I added.

"Sorry guys, needed some good blackmail material," he said smirking as the picture was printed out from the camera.

"Clint," I said embarrassed, "just give us the picture."

"Sorry, not gonna happ-"

"Well'll see about that," Loki said as he suddenly appeared and grabbed the pic, "I don't like anyone messing with my fun." He then waved his hands and their was a big bam of light.

I quickly looked at my hands to see if I was back in my body, but no i was still in Natasha's.

"You guys ok?" I asked.

"Clint I hate you!" Clint's body yelled.

"Ewh am I stuck in Stark's body? Why did you guys get me involved in this!" He yelled in my body.

I sighed, "Just be happy you still have a p-"

"Shut up Tony," Clint and Natasha said together, this was gonna be a long night.

Authors Note: Haply X-mas!


End file.
